Nightstar
|rank=Leader |mentor= Ospreyscreech |mentoring=Beetleclaw |parents= Runningstar (father) Starlingsong (mother) |sibling/s= |mate/s= Robinbelly (Deceased) |kit/s= }} Nightrunner is a robust jet-black tomcat with white extremities- his neck also has zig-zags of white as well. He has bright orange-pink eyes and has two grisly facial scars. Many cats take note of his aggressive behavior and his extreme hatred towards Starclan. He is currently the Leader of , and a rather unorthodox one at that. He was the first Highrisers Leader to be denied lives. Appearance Heritage: European Shorthair + Moggy Description: Nightrunner is a rather tall, robust, and athletic-looking tom. He has medium length fur that's rather messy and unkempt, there's often dried blood or dirt coating it. As stated, his fur is mostly black aside from his extremities (ears, tail, paws, face) being white. His neck also has white zig-zags too, in the shape of vampire teeth. His eyes are a bright orangey-pink and he has two token facial scars; one across his muzzle and the other going down the left side of his face. Palette: : = Base (#262626) : = Markings (#f5f5f5) = Eyes (#ff2647- Iris) : = Eyes (#ff633b- Sclera) : = Nose/Ear (#ff2647) : = Scars (#7a1e1e- facial scars) : = Scars (#740303- under eyes) Voice: Tyler Okonma * Very low and sometimes raspy-sounding. ** Nightrunner doesn't like the sound of his voice. Scent: Dried blood * This is due to his issue with Excoriation. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Honest- '''Nightrunner isn't one to lie, however, sometimes he can be ''too honest to the point where it's hurtful. But hey, he won't hide much from you! * '''+ Quick-witted- 'Nightrunner is quick to respond to many things; whether it be an attack or insult. * '+ Confident- 'Nightrunner is very self-assured, and rightfully so. He views himself to be a great leader and fighter- he likes to boast about how he almost killed Leapordskip, Stagstar, and Bearpaw. * '± Egotistical- 'Nightrunner is very self-centered, often flaunting his superb fighting skills or looks. * '± Enigmatic - 'Nightrunner doesn't reveal much about himself, his past remains a mystery. * '± Hypocritical- 'Nightrunner sets high standards for others but not himself. * '− Cruel - 'Nightrunner causes pain to many with his savage acts, often feeling no concern over it. * '− Aggressive/Hostile - 'Nightrunner is a rather explosive cat, and isn't one to mess with- it's granted he'll snap back in a moment's notice. * '− Amoral- '''Nightrunner has no true moral compass on whether things are right or wrong, he'll normally do things if they benefit himself or his friends. '''Other traits: Masochistic, Malicious, Impassive, Critical 'Likes' *Being in the forest *Fighting *Gossiping/eavesdropping *Creepy bugs (maggots, spiders) *Robinbelly 'Dislikes' *Cats who are nosy *Annoying Apprentices * Riverclan * Flings * Kits 'Goals' * To honor Robinbelly and the wonderful life she lived * Obtain 9 lives * Destroy the Map of Silverpelt * Obliterate Starclan * Kill the Sun 'Fears' *Cats finding out his true past and his deepest, darkest secrets. *Runningstar. *Never filling the hole in his heart. *Starclan. 'History' Kithood * Nightrunner's adoptive father is Runningstar. * Something unspeakable happens before Nightkit turned 6 moons.... 'Apprenticehood- Warriorhood' * Dark, desolate times.. * Not much is known, he spent most of it with a cat named Ospreyscreech. * Revenge... 'Senior Warriorhood' * Earns the rank in honor of his great fighting efforts during a drastic skirmish between Thunderclan and hostile rogues found on their territory. * Nightrunner reveals to the clans that Starclan has abandoned them, turning many against him. He attacks two of his own clanmates and after the chaos- breaks down at the Peak. Nightrunner avoids Thunderclan, scared to return to their camp in fear of being attacked. * Nightrunner returns during a battle with Riverclan over stealing their fish- he and Leopardskip brawl it out and he's left with a nasty shoulder injury. He got Leopardskip back by sending a nearly-fatal claw strike to her neck. Thunderclan/Windclan win. * Thunderclan and Windclan have a feast and are raided by Shadowclan and Riverclan. Nightrunner is attacked by Nectarstar but escapes from her clutches. He mauls a Riverclan apprentice named Frightpaw, Vipertongue relaitets by attacking him and leaves him with some horrible stomach and neck gashes. * Starclan seems to return, Nightrunner is furious over this- thinking they were gone. The deliver a prophecy, and he manages to crack it- getting a nod from a ghostly cat. * Nightrunner puts Beetlepaw through harsh Dark Forest-esque trainin routines, endangering her with his hostility. * Beetlepaw forces Nightrunner to carry her piggyback style through the territory in search of Robinbelly, finding her at the Mossy Tree * Nightrunner and Robinbelly exchange awkward glances and odd remarks, Robinbelly soon confesses her love towards him and leaves the tom starstruck, he confesses his love for her as well. The two become mates. (http://prntscr.com/iyr0bk , http://prntscr.com/iyr0j0 , http://prntscr.com/iyr0qf) * Robinbelly decides to leave the clans to live on her own as a Loner. She spends her last day in Thunderclan with him. * Nightrunner, in the midst of a storm, goes to the Mossy Tree and is devastated by her departure. Crying for what seemed like hours until Beetlepaw and Creekpaw showed up. Nightrunner soon throwing up on Creekpaw. * Beetlepaw vanishes- wishing to go find Robinbelly. However, she gets lost and is found at Shadowclan camp- Nightrunner treks through the many territories to find her; soon invading Shadowclan's camp to bring her back to Thunderclan. * ROBINBELLY RETURNS AND HE CRIES * Nightrunner takes Beetlepaw to the Log Crossing and saves her from almost drowning. Leadership * Stormstar and Littlelight depart from Thunderclan, leaving Nightrunner to run the clan on his own. * Nightrunner and Dovesong visit the Mooncave to receive his 9 lives. ** Runningstar intervenes his ceremony and refuses to give him nine lives, he brings something up about a past crime. * Nightrunner attends his first gathering as leader- and is met with mixed reviews. He scolds the other leaders on showing better respect to the new leaders, especially him. * Rookpath questions Nightrunner's leadership and believes he killed Stormstar and Littlelight, he lures him to the territory- only to kill him in one single move. * Robinbelly and Nightrunner get into a fight. He soon learns that she kinda wants kits, he's not sure how he feels about this. * Duckfeather goes missing and the clan is sent into panic- it's discovered she joined Riverclan and Nightrunner scolds her. * Nightrunner catches a Riverclanner, Flareleap, on Thunderclan's side of the border; he attacks him and spits on him. * Nightrunner is given a fish by Flareleap and he brings it back to Robinbelly- he plans to make a necklace with the scales. * Nightrunner and March try to commence a Leadership Ceremony with living cats giving him his 9 lives, this backfires and causes a huge fight in the clan. * Beetlepaw declares Nightrunner is not her friend anymore- he leaves to go to the Peak after this. * Spiderstep, a Skyclan elder, gives him leadership advice and warns him about a drought. * Nightrunner returns and his long-lost cousin barges into Thunderclan camp, claiming he killed her beloved daughter: Frightpaw. * Nightrunner exiles Dewpaw, threatening to kill him if he ever returned. * Cloudmist and Brackenberry die- he and Beetlepaw spar, causing Beetlepaw to nearly die and for Nightrunner to lose half of his neck fur. * Nightrunner plans to invade Windclan in order to take control of the Twoleg Place. ** He and a patrol of 6 attack the camp, he threatens to kill Bearpaw in hopes of gaining the territory. He's met with success. * Nightrunner attends a gathering and causes an uproar, typical. ** Nightrunner asks Stagstar for kits (for Robinbelly) in return for the TwolegPlace, Stagstar declines and attacks him. * Lynxleap, Nettlemuzzle and their kits leave Thunderclan. * Robinbelly passes away due to heatstroke. Nightrunner attacks Tawnyspots and almost kills her in a blind fit of anger. ** He buries her a day after at the Mossy Tree: marking "NR+RB 'I luv yew!'" on the tree's bark. ** http://prntscr.com/k0nbu5 http://prntscr.com/k0nbxz http://prntscr.com/k0nc0e http://prntscr.com/k0nd2x ** Due to her death, Nightrunner is in a depressive mood and is trying to find a way to fill the hole in his heart (that she had left). ** A Riverclan exile, Sparkpaw, joins. Nightrunner notices many similarities between the two. ** Peachuzz and Silverbrook die- herbs go missing. A riverclanner also targets threats at Thunderclan. * The heat becomes unbearable, Nightrunner moves Thunderclan into a sewer system to escape the heat. He is met with success. ** He accidentally drinks sewer water and gets sick ** Rats attack Thunderclan ** He loses his nest that he and Robinbelly once shared. * From drinking the sewer water- he is constantly throwing up, having stomach issues, and hardly has any appetite. Making him weak to the point he can't stand on his own. It's noticeable that he's lost a lot of weight in the span of a few days. * Nightrunner's excoriation returns- he begins ripping out his fur. * Nightrunner talks to Robinbelly- upset with how he cannot see her and how she leaves him with more questions and answers. * Nightrunner leads Thunderclan out of the tunnels and to their (now destroyed) camp, only to be attacked by foxes. Sootpaw and Cranewing die whilst Nightrunner collapses due to exhaustion- learning he ca't attack a fox on his own. * Nightrunner starts hearing a voice in his head- he has no clue who it could be. They urge him to move on from Robinbelly. * Nightrunner tries to prank Skyclan (pretending to be Blacknut and an army of undead cats) but fails. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- |-|ThunderClan= :Robinbelly/Warrior/Mate/Deceased⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I miss you. You never visit me or talk to me- why?" edit :Beetleclaw/Apprentice/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"I hate her, we were never friends to begin with." Nightrunner raised Beetlepaw from the ground-up, training her, comforting her in times of need, even saving her from Shadowclan. He considered her to be his best friend, but that's long gone. Nothing but resentment and intense loathing is left towards that damned shecat, he'll get his revenge someday. And much more will happen than a simple shredded-up neck. Daywalker/Warrior/Long-lost Cousin/⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"She's been absent for most of my life, and now she thinks she can crawl her way back into it? Hell no." Nightrunner is baffled that his long-lost cousin, after being absent for most of his troubled life, had the guts to barge into his camp and make all these accusations about Frightpaw (her daughter). Despite his resentment and distrust towards the shecat, it's the only family he has left- so he'll try and keep her around for as long as he can. He has few memories of her when he was still a young kit. These memories are rather bittersweet. Sparkbite/Medic/Friend/⦁⦁⦁ ::"I can't believe Riverclan had the nerve to treat him like that." edit Nightrunner hopes he likes Thunderclan. Wildflame/Apprentice/Accquaintance/⦁⦁ ::"x" x |-|WindClan= "Orange eyes motherfuckers!" Stagstar/Scum⦁⦁ ::"You're a pathetic leader of a pathetic clan!" Nightrunner views this wimpy tom as the dirt he romps on. Stagstar will forever be a coward, pathetic, and stupid leader in his eyes. He should he be grateful that Bearpaw wasn't killed. |-|ShadowClan= "Die!" |-|RiverClan= "I hate Riverclan, they're all lower than dirt. Scum, in my eyes." Nectarstar/Kit Machine/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Can you do anything aside from bitch and make babies?" x Mountain+Bramblingpaw/Annoyances/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"Next time I see you- your DEAD." From attacking his clanmates, to being absolute creeps- anything these two apprentices do grinds Nightrunner's gears to the max. |-|SkyClan= "Die! Only Spiderstep is cool!" |-|Outside the Clans= :Runningstar/Father/Starclan/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"x" x :Ospreyscreech/Father-figure/Dark Forest resident/ ⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"x" x :Tarpaw/Dark Forest Trainee/Former crushdeceased/ ⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁ ::"x" x 'Trivia' *Has Excoriation- he often scratches at his scars until they bleed/scar up even worse. He normally does this when he is stressed or angered. He often eats the skin he picks off and despite feeling relieved after it- he is soon overcome by shame and guilt. *At Gatherings, Nightrunner likes to creep around the Windclanners and scare them by glaring at them menacingly with his orange eyes. *Nightrunner's token facial scar was inspired by Kylo Ren's facial scar. *Nightrunner slicks his hair back with spit. *Nightrunner is the first Highrisers leader to be denied lives. 'Quotes' ❝ Don't you DARE silence ME. ❞ — Nightrunner to Nectarstar "Your Medicine Cats, Deputies and your own LEADERS. Have been hiding the biggest secret from ALL of us...My friends- Starclan has ABANDONED us...YOUR LEADERS AND MEDICINE CATS KNEW THIS FOR TOO LONG, AND HID IT FROM YOU FOR TOO LONG" ''-At the Gathering'' ❝ LOOK AT YOUR LEADERS AND MEDICINE CATS. PRACTICALLY COWERING IN FEAR- THEY KNOW THEY COMMITTED THIS HEINOUS ACT AND CANNOT BACK AWAY FROM IT. ❞ — Nightrunner to the cats at the Gathering "Suck my barbed dick Windclan, haha" 'Fanart' hecc_off.png|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen Ightrunn.png|Drawn by Silenvce Nightrunner_and_Beetlepaw.png|Drawn by Bootleggedd Nightrunnerbymeta.png|Drawn by Metauniverse night_squared.png|Drawn by Yinmorii noght.png|Drawn by SpacejumpZoroark nightrunner_w_background.png|Drawn by Silenvce Robinnight.png|Drawn by Geckoko See through space.png|Drawn by Maybeelater night_headshot.png|Drawn by Maybeelater nightdino.png|Drawn by spooky_night (1).png|Drawn by Ham & Cheese Omen nightstanding.png|Drawn by Eyota Nightrunners_shades.png|Drawn by IMG 2091.PNG|Drawn by Bootleggedd nightr_marker.png|Drawn by Bootleggedd nightrunner_by_tiki.png|Drawn by Tiki Apple NIGHT pixel.gif|Drawn by Eyota NRRBSFPF.png|Drawn by Skylar Nightboi.png|Drawn by Apprehensive I_am_the_night.png|Drawn by Pikmin Reflection.png|Drawn by Apprehension right.png|Drawn by Artefex nightgif.gif nightnday.png nightr.png|Drawn by Boot nightr_and_beetle.png|Drawn by boot nightcoon.png|by berd carry_me_through_no_mans_land.png|by berd Hr_contest.jpg|by omen header.png|by berd Banner.png HRcontestthing.png Unknown.png Nightpixel fullbody.png nightr (1).png|drawn by dream Night 44.png Night 46.png Night 47.png Night 49.png Night 50.png Night 51.png __NOWYSIWYG__ - Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Starsaurus Category:ThunderClan Category:Senior Warrior